dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WINNER
WINNER *'Nombre:' **WINNER (Internacional). **위너 (wineo) en Corea. **ウィナー (u~inā) en Japon. **维纳 (Wéi nà) en China. **'¿Por qué WINNER?:' Significa GANADOR. Poseen este nombre dado a que ellos fueron los ganadores en el programa W.I.N: Who Is Next?. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 4 chicos. **'Número de Ex-integrantes:' 1 chico. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Agosto del 2014. **'En Japon:' 10 de Septiembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' INNER CIRCLE. **'¿Por qué?:' 'Inner Circle' hace referencia a un grupo exclusivo, además en coreano es 내부원 (naebuwon), que suena como 'number one' (número uno) y para ser un ganador debes ser el número uno. *'Color:' Nebulosa Índigo (Azul - Purpura). *'Género:' Hip-Hop/Pop/R&B/K-Pop. *'Lema:' Guess who's back? We are WINNER! (¿Adivinen quién esta de regreso? ¡Somos WINNER!). *'Agencias:' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **YGEX / Avex Group (Japón). **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' WIN: WHO IS NEXT?, fue un programa creado para escoger al nuevo grupo masculino de YG entertainment. El número de miembros era de 11 chicos, todos fueron separados en dos grupos: Team A y Team B. La edad media del A era de 20 años, y estaba compuesto por 5 chicos, y la del B, de 17 años, integrado por 6 miembros. WIN fue un programa de “Supervivencia Real”. En el equipo A, estaban: Kang Seung Yoon, Lee Seung Hoon, Kim Jin Woo, Nam Tae Hyun y Song Min Ho. Para el equipo B: B.I, Bobby, Kim Jin Hwan, Kim Dong Hyuk, Koo Jun Hoe y Song Yun Hyeong. La conferencia de prensa sobre el espectáculo se llevó a cabo el 20 de agosto por Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG, quien reveló los planes para el programa, así como detalles sobre cómo se desarrollará. El 20 de agosto del 2013, "WIN" tuvo su pre-estreno en la producción de Seul Yeouido Conrad Hotel. Yang Hyun Suk reveló a los 11 integrantes por primera vez en el avance de producción. El programa tuvo 10 episodios y uno especial final y se retransmitió a través de Mnet y tvN, a partir del 23 de agosto de 2013 a las 10:00 PM KST, resultando ganadores, el equipo A. '2014: Debut con su Primer Album Completo '2014 S/S El 31 de julio YG Entertainment reveloo un video teaser para su album debut titulado "2014 S/S Grand Launch", el video teaser de 5 minutos, muestra como los integrantes se preparan detrás de escena, contiene las reflexiones de WINNER sobre su inminente debut, y los muestra caminando por una pasarela mientras misteriosos hombres vestidos en blanco y negro están sentados, mirándolos. WINNER participará un un programa de lanzamiento el 6 de agosto, con publicaciones online y offline planeadas para el 12 y 14 de agosto respectivamente. El 11 de agosto YG Entertainment reveló mas informacion del álbum debut del grupo. WINNER lanzó un álbum de 10 canciones a la media noche del 12 de agosto junto a un vódeo musical. Las copias físicas estuvieron disponibles a partir del 14 de agosto. Las dos canciones principales de su álbum debut son “Color Ring” y “Empty”. El álbum también contiene canciones solistas de los integrantes Mino y Taehyun, y otras canciones fueron co-escritas por los integrantes del grupo. "2014 S/S" fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2014 y se informó que su debut oficial sería el 15 de agosto en el concierto de YG family. En sólo cuestión de horas su canción “Empty“, uno de los primeros sencillos a promocionar del álbum, alcanzó el primer lugar en las listas de MelOn, Mnet, Genie, Olleh Music, Soribada, Monkey3, Bugs Music, Daum Music y Naver Music. El álbum también contiene otro tema principal titulado “Color Ring“, el cual ocupó el 2do lugar en la mayoría de las listas musicales. Su primera presentación debut fue el 17 de agosto del 2014 en Inkigayo (SBS). Y con solo 5 días después de haber debutado lograron ganar su primer mutizen en el programa de música M! Countdown (21 de Agosto). Siguiéndole, después, un primer trofeo en Music Bank, Inkigayo y luego en la siguiente semana logrando una segunda victoria en M! Countdown. Ganaron una tercera victoria en M! Countdown. 'Anuncio del Fanclub' El 17 de agosto YG Entertainment reveló una imagen con el nombre oficial del fanclub del grupo. El club de fans oficial del grupo sería conocido como “Inner Circle“, el logotipo del grupo también se dio a conocer. YG Entertainment abrió dos páginas para estos clubes; uno en Japonés y otro internacional. 'Debut en Japon con su Primer Album Completo '2014 S/S -Japan Collection- ' El 15 de agosto, YG Entertainment anunció la fecha de lanzamiento para el próximo álbum, junto con más información acerca de las canciones incluidas en el mismo. “2014 S/S Japan Collection” de WINNER contiene todas las pistas que están en su álbum debut coreano “2014 S/S“, además de “Go Up” y “Just Another Boy“, que se han mostrado anteriormente en el programa de Mnet, WIN: Who is Next. El álbum debut del grupo en Japón incluye un total de 11 canciones -todas en japonés- con la canción en solitario del miembro Song Min Ho “I’m Him” como bonus track. Junto con el lanzamiento del álbum debut en Japón, el grupo abrió su gira oficial de conciertos ‘WINNER 1st Japan Tour 2014” el 11 de septiembre. Entre otras ciudades, se presentaron en Tokio, Sapporo, Fukuoka, Nagoya y Osaka, para un total de 11 presentaciones. '''2015: Gira Mundial 'Worlwide Inner Circle Conference 2015' El 10 de diciembre, YG Entertainment reveló un póster y vídeo teaser para “Worlwide Inner Circle Conference 2015” (WWIC 2015) en la página oficial de Facebook de WINNER y en las otras redes sociales de la agencia. El póster y vídeo teaser, el cual tiene un formato de una conferencia, muestra a los integrantes de WINNER usando trajes en una reunión de planeación para la gira de fan meetings la cual se dice será un evento anual. En el vídeo, los integrantes hablan sobre las actividades que planean para sus fans, INNER CIRCLE. WINNER participó dando ideas para el estilo y promoción de su primera gira de fan meetings, “WWIC 2015”. El 13 de diciembre YG Entertainment reveló, a través de su página oficial de Facebook, las fechas y lugares para tres países: Corea, Japón y China. En China, visitaron Beijing el 10 de enero, Shanghai el 17 de enero y Shenzhen el 24 de enero. Su fan meeting en Corea fue en Seúl el 31 de enero. En febrero, el grupo de cinco miembros celebró sus reuniones de fans en Japón; en Osaka el 20 y 21 de febrero y en Tokio el 22 de febrero. WINNER cautivó a más de 30,000 fans en los tres países. Ellos realizaron presentaciones exclusivas para sus fans, además de interactuar con ellos con juegos de preguntas y respuestas. Ellos pasaron un divertido momento con sus fans hablando sobre su pasado y su visión del futuro. '2016: PROJECT 'EXIT MOVEMENT' PLAN' El 4 de Enero de 2016, YG Entertainment reveló un vídeo para el esperado regreso de WINNER, el vídeo adelanto presenta un formato de película y en él podemos ver a los miembros en diversas escenas. Dicho proyecto lleva como nombre “EXIT MOVEMENT”. El 07 de Enero en la página oficial de WINNER fue publicada una imagen teaser que presentó cómo sería el proyecto. El grupo reveló su sencillo de entrada el 11 de enero. Ellos revelaron la primera parte de su álbum “E” el 1 de febrero. 'Inicio del proyecto con Entry Single 'Pricked El 08 de enero, en la página oficial de WINNER, publicaron una imagen teaser diciendo que el single lleva por nombre PRICKED y es un dúo entre Mino y Taehyun. Luego de ser revelado su single fue todo un éxito llegando en los top de las listas de corea y en los top mundiales 200 song de iTunes quedando #1 al poco tiempo de ser revelado. El 11 de Enero, se reveló su sencillo que dará comienzo al proyecto 'EXIT MOVEMENT'. 'Primer Mini-Álbum 'EXIT:E' El 16 de enero, un afiliado de YG Entertainment reveló: “El próximo mini álbum de WINNER ‘EXIT:E’ será publicado el 1 de febrero y contendrá tres canciones con vídeos musicales”. El representante continuó: “En el mini album hay 4 o 5 canciones ya hechas. La canción 'Pricked' está entre las canciones del mini album 'EXIT':E, pero no podemos revelar si será una de las canciones con su vídeo musical. Desde la próxima semana estaremos promocionando durante dos o tres semanas. Estaremos junto a la idea del CEO Yang Hyun Suk”. El mini álbum 'EXIT:E' tiene dos versiones; "Shoreditch" y "Alexandra Palace" (ambos son lugares en Londres). Las fotografías de cada versión tienen un estilo distinto, adecuado al estilo de cada uno de esos sitios, y fueron lanzados digitalmente el 1 de febrero de 2016 y físicamente el 2 de febrero. La pre-venta del mini álbum 'EXIT:E' logró posicionarse en el #1 en tiempo real en la pagina de Synnnara. El 30 de enero, WINNER reveló los teasers de los integrantes Seunghoon, Jinwoo y Seungyoon para 'EXIT', luego de haber revelado los teasers de Nam Tae Hyun y Song Mino. El 31 de enero, YG Entertainment publicó, a través de su blog oficial, los pósteres de las dos canciones principales del grupo, 'BABY BABY' y 'Sentimental', así como el tema en solitario del miembro Nam Taehyun, 'I’m Young'. WINNER realizó su regreso el 4 de febrero en M! Countdown (Mnet). El mini álbum del grupo, “EXIT: E”, fue lanzado el 1 de febrero a la medianoche KST, junto a tres vídeos musicales. Dichos vídeos comprenden su pistas principales: “Baby Baby” y “Sentimental”, así como también la canción en solitario de Nam Tae Hyun, “I’m Young”. El mini-álbum también cuenta con la canción “Immature” y el dúo de Nam Taehyun y Song Mino, “Pricked”, que fue lanzado anteriormente. Tanto “Baby Baby” como “Sentimental” fueron co-escritos por los miembros Nam Taehyun, Song Mino y Lee Seung Hoon, y Nam Taehyun compuso e hizo el arreglo de la pista. Nam Taehyun también escribió y co-compuso su tema en solitario “I’m Young”. Luego de el lanzamiento de su mini álbum, éste logró posicionarse #1 en los 7 principales chart de corea para luego lograr un all-kill con 'Baby Baby', #1 en iTunes de Hong Kong, Filipinas, Singapuro, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam, y más tarde dentro en los iTunes de Brunei Darussalum, Guatemala, Indonesia, Macao y Malasia #1 respectivamente, #1 en los iTunes de Kpop Álbum #18 en los iTunes general Álbum Pop para luego subir al #6 de la lista, #20 en las listas de Estados Unidos, haciéndolo un exitoso regreso. El mini álbum '''EXIT:E ocupó el puesto #2 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard. 'Salida de Tae Hyun' El 25 de noviembre, YG Entertainment reveló que Nam Tae Hyun dejará WINNER y YG. Una fuente de YG dijo: “Después de largas discusiones con Nam Tae Hyun se juzgó que sería difícil para él continuar las actividades a través de WINNER. Su contrato exclusivo se canceló el 18 de noviembre”. La fuente continuó: “El resto de miembros hizo de su salud y recuperación su prioridad y esperaron su mejoría, pero es difícil decir cuándo él se recupere y regrese debido a que es un problemas psicológico con el cual ha tenido que enfrentarse desde que era joven”. La fuente de la agencia concluyó: “Aunque Nam Tae Hyun no puede estar con WINNER ahora, esperamos que ellos sean colegas que se apoyen entre ellos en las actividades musicales futuras individuales. WINNER no tendrá un nuevo miembro y se mantendrá como grupo de cuatro integrantes. Pedimos por mucho apoyo hacia los cuatro miembros de WINNER quienes tendrán un nuevo comienzo y también para Nam Tae Hyun”. '2017: Primer Single 'Fate Number For El 17 de marzo, YG Entertainment reveló la primera imagen teaser para el regreso del grupo. La imagen presentada se titula '''Fate Number For', con el regreso fijado para el 4 de abril a las 4 pm. El teaser juega con la fecha 4/4, el número de miembros en el grupo y la palabra “for” (que suena similar a cuatro en inglés). YG Entertainment también reveló que WINNER viajó a Los Ángeles para grabar sus vídeos musicales. El 27 de marzo YG Entertainment publicó un vídeo teaser titulado “WINNER – FATE NUMBER FOR”. Los gráficos dinámicos y el sonido del bajo acompañan a los miembros Kang Seung Yoon, Kim Jin Woo, Lee Seung Hoon y Song Mino en diferentes escenas atraves de una gran ciudad. El 28 de marzo, YG Entertainment reveló un afiche para la próxima canción a promocionar del grupo titulada Really Really. De acuerdo al afiche, la letra para Really Really fue escrita por Yoon, Mino y Hoony, los pseudónimos de Kang Seung Yoon, Song Mino y Lee Seung Hoon, respectivamente. El equipo de producción está compuesto por el compositor de YG, Uk Jin Kang, quien anteriormente trabajó en un par de álbumes populares de YG, que incluyen “Coup D’Etat” de G-Dragon. El 29 de marzo, YG Entertainment reveló que el 2º tema de WINNER tras Really Really se llamará Fool. El nuevo tema ha sido compuesto por el miembro Kang Seung Yoon junto al productor de YG, Airplay. Kang Seung Yoon ha escrito, además, la letra de la canción. El 30 de marzo, YG Entertainment publicó un póster en el blog oficial de la agencia anunciando un misterioso showroom de tres días para el próximo álbum de WINNER, “Fate Number For”. El evento se llevó a cabo en el Distrito Mapo de Seúl en el Club NB; un popular club nocturno de Hongdae, que es propiedad y al mismo tiempo operado por el fundador de YG, Yang Hyun Suk. El showroom estuvo abierto durante dos días antes del muy esperado regreso de WINNER y el día de su regreso también. El 31 de marzo, WINNER publicó el teaser del vídeo musical para Really Really, uno de sus temas promocionales, el teaser del vídeo musical, en blanco y negro, fue grabado en EEUU y muestra a WINNER interpretando su canción con una multitud de bailarines tras ellos, dando a los fans una idea de cómo sonará la nueva canción. El 1 de abril, WINNER publicó un vídeo teaser para su segunda canción principal, Fool, el teaser muestra un ambiente elegante y encantador a diferencia de su otra cancion Really Really con un ambiente más alegre y divertido. El 4 de abril, WINNER hizo su regreso oficial con el lanzamiento de los vídeo musicales para sus canciones Really Really y Fool, pertenecientes a su primer single Fate Number For. A una hora de su lanzamiento Really Really se colocó número 1 en 7 de los 8 portales de música coreanos más importantes (Melon, Bugs, olleh, Sorbiada, Genie, Naver, and Monkey3), y Fool la siguió colocándose en el segundo lugar. Internacionalmente Fate Number For se colocó en el nímero uno en 21 paises, como Brunéi, Colombia, Finlandia, Grecia, Guatemala, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Kazajstán, Luxemburgo, Macau, Malasia, México, Noruega, Filipinas, Portugal, Singapur, Suecia, Taiwan, Tailandia, Turquía y Vietnam. También, consiguió el número 4 en Canadá y el número 10 en los EEUU. 'Regreso con su Segundo Single 'Our Twenty For El 24 de julio, YG Entertainment compartió una imagen teaser para WINNER a través de su blog oficial, junto con el nombre de su nuevo álbum y la fecha de su regreso. Ellos mantienen el concepto “4” de su anterior álbum sencillo. Este nuevo álbum “Our Twenty For” será revelado el 4 de agosto a las 4 pm KST. “Fate Number For” fue una señal de una nueva etapa para WINNER en su carrera como cuarteto, “Our Twenty Four” reflejará la juventud, la pasión y la amistad de los miembros. El álbum se centrará en el tema de la juventud siendo el número “24” la edad promedio de los miembros del grupo. El 28 de julio WINNER revelo una imagen teaser de su nueva cancion titulada “LOVE ME LOVE Me”, su nueva canción tendra una melodía fuerte y pegadiza para el coro y contiene elementos disco. Al igual que su anterior canción “REALLY REALLY”, los miembros también han participado en la composición de esta canción. El 4 de agosto WINNER hizo su regreso con su segundo single "Our Twenty For", el grupo revelo los videos musicales para sus pistas principales "LOVE ME LOVE ME" que es una canción fuerte y con un sonido disco pegadizo. "ISLAND" tiene un sonido tropical y describe la espera del deseo de escapar de una isla con la persona querida. Song Mino tomó parte en la escritura de la letra de las dos canciones. '2018: Segundo Album Completo 'EVERYD4Y' El 15 de marzo YG Entertainment compartió una imagen teaser en su cuenta oficial de Twitter, anunciando que el grupo lanzará su segundo álbum el 4 de abril. El 26 de marzo WINNER revelo el nombre de su segundo álbum, y es “EVERYD4Y”! El nuevo álbum se lanzará el 4 de abril a las 6 p.m. KST. El 27 de marzo, WINNER revelo la lista de canciones de su segundo album “EVERYD4Y”, el álbum incluirá doce canciones incluyendo la cancion principal titulada "EVERYDAY", todas co-producidas y co-escritas por al menos uno de los miembros. La canción principal “Everyday” trata de cómo cada día es un día feliz con las personas que amas. Kang Seung Yoon y Song Mino co-escribieron la canción y Lee Seung Hoon se unió a ellos para escribir la letra El 29 de marzo, WINNER revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal "EVERYDAY", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en una lujosa mansion rodeados de bellas mujeres. El 4 de abril a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio “EVERYD4Y” junto al vídeo musical de su canción principal. “Everyday” es una canción pop y chilltrap creada con fuentes sofisticadas. El brillante sonido fue compuesto por Kang Seung Yoon y Song Mino junto con AiRPLAY, y las letras fueron escritas por Kang Seung Yoon, Song Mino y Lee Seung Hoon. A las 9:30PM KST, pocas horas después de su lanzamiento, “Everyday” ya había tomado el #1 en las seis listas a tiempo real más importantes de Corea (Melon, Genie, Bys, Mnet, Naver y Soribada). El 5 de abril WINNER encabezó los charts a nivel mundial. Se colocaron primero en los charts internacionales de álbumes de iTunes en 18 países y ciudades: Bolivia, Brasil, Brunai, Chile, Colombia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Kazajstán, Macao, Malasia, México, Nueva Zelanda, Perú, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia, y Vietnam. También se ubicó dentro del top 10 en los charts de álbumes de iTunes de muchos otros países, como el quinto lugar en los Estados Unidos. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px '''De izquierda a derecha: Seung Yoon, Seung Hoon, Jin Woo & Mino *Jin Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Mino (Rapero y Bailarín) *Seung Yoon (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-integrante *Tae Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín, Ex-Maknae) (2014-2016) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Single Digital 'Álbum Live' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' DVDs Photobooks *WINNER WWIC 2015 in Seoul Photobook. Tours *'WINNER 1st Japan Tour 2014' **11 Septiembre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo. **23 Septiembre - Hokkaido - Zepp Sapporo. **28 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka. **30 Septiembre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya. **01 Octubre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya. **03 y 04 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba. **10 y 11 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo. *'WINNER Japan Tour 2015' **06 Septiembre - Shiga - Biwako Great Hall. **08 y 09 Septiembre - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza. **12 Septiembre - Miyagi - Sendai Izumi Cultural Creation Center. **20 Septiembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Culture Academy HBG Hall. **21 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel Hall. **23 Septiembre - Kobe - Kobe Culture Great Hall. **27 Septiembre - Kanagawa - Kanagawa Prefecture. **09 Octubre - Aichi - Aichi Prefecture Art Theater Great Hall. **12 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka International Conventional Center Main Hall. **25 Octubre - Hokkaido - Nitori Culture Hall. **30 Octubre - Okinawa - Okinawa Prefecture Namura Hall. *'WINNER "EXIT" Tour 2016' **12 y 13 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena. **26 Marzo - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Kindaejung Convention Center. **02 Abril - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Exco. **23 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall. **18 y 19 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe. **25 y 26 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel Hall. **02 y 03 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall. **16, 17 y 18 Julio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall. *'WINNER Japan Tour 2018' **10 Febrero - Chiba - Ichihara City Municipal Hall **12 Febrero - Osaka - Osaka Festival Hall **25 Febrero - Hyogo - Kobe International Hall **10 y 11 Marzo - Kanagawa - Calts Kawasaki **21 Marzo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Civic Hall **31 Marzo - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *SBS Gayo Daejun (25.12.2017) *QQ Live Music MTV 'Asia Music Gala' (28.07.2016) *Tao Bao Festival (22.07.2016) *Dreams Come True Festival (10.07.2016) *Park Concert Pre Summer Festival (28.05.2016) *Yonsei University Festival (21.05.2016) *Shenyang Korea Brand & Entertainment Expo (12.05.2016) *C-Festival (08.05.2016) *Seoul Girls Collection Super Live Show (06.05.2016) *Kpop Idol Concert K-ATTRACTION (02.05.2016) *KCON Japan X M! Countdown (09.04.2016) *Tokyo Girls Collection Spring/Summer (19.03.2016) *Bit Star Concert in Busan (26.12.2014) *Epik High’s Concert (19.12.2014) *A Nation Music Festival (29.08.2014) *AIA Real Life: Now Festival (15.08.2014) *Adidas All In Arena (27.06.2014) *2NE1: All or Nothing World Tour (2014, Huespedes) *YG Family 2014 World Tour: Power. *BIGBANG Japanese Dome Tour (2013-2014, Acto de Apertura) Reality Shows *(TVN) Winner Over Flowers/Youth Over Flowers (2017) *(Naver/V App) WINNER TV2 (2016) *(Naver/V App) WINNER'S WINWIN TV (2016) *(JTBC) Half-Moon Friend (2016) *(Mnet) WINNER TV (2013-2014) *(Mnet) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (2013) Temas para Reality Shows * Last Day tema para Half-Moon Friend (2016) Programas de TV *(SBS) JYP's Party People (27.08.2017) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (03.05.2017) *(MBC) My Little Television (08 y 15.04.2017) *Music On TV (Japón, 17.06.2016) *(MBC) Super Idol (12.04.2016) *(Hunan TV) Happy Camp (China, 19.03.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (19.02.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.10.2014) *(KBS)Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (19.09.2014) *Naver Cast Star TV (16.09.2014) *(Mnet) Mix & Match (2014, Ep. 08) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Cool FM Hongkira Kiss The Radio (12.04.2017) *(MelOn Radio) WINNER Wonderland (11 y 18.04.2017) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (10.04.2017) *Kiss FM Kobe 4 Seasons (Japón, 01.07.2016) *MBS Song Town (Japón, 23.06.2016) *Osaka FM Love Flap (Japón, 06.06.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajung's Power Time (02.03.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (12.02.2016) *Love Game Radio (15.02.2016) *Nico Nico Douga Radio (Japón) (2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (18.09.2014) *DJ Nack en Monaka Radio (Japón, 10.09.2014) *(KBS) Yoo In-Na's Volume Up FM (13.11.2013) Anuncios *8seconds (2017) *Ellesse Korea (2017) *NII Korea (2014-2016) *Adidas (2014) *Pizza Etang (2014) *Elite School Uniform (2014) *Elite Endorsement (2014) *Fanta (2013) 'Premios' Curiosidades *El 20 de Marzo, el cantante y compositor Yoon Jong Shin reveló la participación de los miembros de WINNER Seung Yoon y Mino en su proyecto mensual que lleva el titulo WILD BOY. *El 10 de junio de 2014, WINNER dio inicio al comienzo de su debut tan esperado por la liberación de un teaser llamado 'The Visitor'. Esto fue seguido por un plan de campaña de lanzamiento lanzado oficialmente por YG el 12 de junio, que abarcó 3 semanas a partir de junio 16 al 6 de julio con las primeras dos semanas, titulado 'semana de prueba', 'Nueva York semana', respectivamente. *Mino era líder del Team A, pero, desafortunadamente, se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo y Yang Hyun Suk decidió remplazarlo por Seung Yoon, el declaró que fue la mejor decisión pues Seung Yoon tiene cualidades de líder que el no posee. *Una de sus canciones bandera es un cover de "I'm officially missing you", suelen cantársela a las fans y las fans a ellos. *Después de su lanzamiento del álbum, dos vídeos fueron subidos en su cuenta oficial de Youtube para su canción de rock alternativo, 'Color Ring' y su pista hip hop medio tiempo, 'Empty'. Con este último sobrepasa un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. *'Empty' fue escrito y compuesto casi en su totalidad por B.I, de iKON, quien se la dio como regalo por su debut. *Consiguieron un perfecto all-kill en las listas de Melón (compras digitales). También alcanzaron el puesto número uno en iTunes en 5 países Hong Kong, Malasia, Indonesia, Singapur y Taiwán. *Entró en los álbumes Billboard World Chart la clasificación en primer lugar del mes de Agosto. *El 10 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó sus promociones japonesas con el álbum de 2014 S / S: Colección de Japón y se embarcó en su primer concierto en solitario japonés al día siguiente el 11 de septiembre. Ocupo el segundo lugar en el chart ORICON - Japón a pocas horas de su lanzamiento. *A poco menos de 2 meses desde su debut obtuvieron Triple Corona en M! COUNTDOWN. *Son los segundos artistas de YG entertainment en presentarse en el programa de variedades Weekly Idol (primero fue G-Dragon). *Fueron invitados al programa de música Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook del aclamado músico Yoo Hee Yeol, demostrando su gran talento vocal con la presentación en vivo de su canción debut 'Empty' y su cover a la canción "Missing you" de 2NE1; generando mayor interés por parte del público y una gran respuesta de la prensa. *WINNER recibió el premio "Men of The Year" en la categoría "New Rising Award" en los novenos premios de la revista de moda masculina 'Arena Homme Plus' y la lujosa marca 'Mont Blanc Korea', en sus novenos A-Awards realizados el 9 de Diciembre del 2014. Siendo considerados los novatos más 'llamativos y refrescantes de la escena musical coreana del 2014. *FUSE TV posicionó a WINNER en el lugar 11 de los "13 Top Breakout Artists" del 2014, siendo el único grupo de kpop que entró en el listado. WINNER es el grupo novato que 'obsesionó' al público el 2014 y el que genera grandes expectativas para el 2015. *WINNER fue excepcionalmente invitado por Hunan TV a “2014-2015 Hunan Satellite TV’s New Year’s Concert”, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo novato internacional en ser invitado al programa de fin de año más popular y grande de China. Esto ha demostrado una popularidad sin precedentes, teniendo en cuenta que WINNER no ha hecho un debut oficial como grupo en este país. *WINNER fue elegido el "Mejor novato del 2014" por un panel de 28 expertos de la industria musical -sonidistas, productores musicales, productores TV, compositores y críticos de espectáculos- encuestados por Starnews. Los criterios incluyen: listas de ventas, ranking en programas de música, dominio escénico, talento musical y popularidad. *Ocuparon el primer lugar #1 en los charts 2014 del mes de Agosto en "Billboard's World Albums Chart" con su álbum debut WINNER '2014 S/S'. *En los Billboard's Heatseekers Albums Chart 2014 WINNER se posicionó en el lugar #6 con su álbum '2014 S/S'. *En los rankings de ventas musicales de GAON 2014, WINNER es el único grupo del top 5 que lanzó un solo álbum (los otros salieron con múltiples versiones) pero aún así logró altas posiciones en las listas. *Ocuparon el lugar número #10 con su canción "Color Ring" en la lista de Dazed Digital Top 20 canciones of 2014 de UK. *Channel V Asia's Best Kpop Songs of 2014 posicionó "Empty" en el lugar número #4. *En BUGS Top 10 2014 Álbumes musicales el disco debut de WINNER '2014 S/S' se posicionó en el lugar número #6. *WINNER fué seleccionado "BEST NEW ARTIST" a través de la encuesta "M+Special Survey-Asked" realizada a 144 artistas (kpop idols). *Los comentarios realizados por idols encuestados que seleccionaron a WINNER como el mejor nuevo artista del 2014 fueron: "Ellos atrajeron mucha atención ocupando los primeros lugares en los charts de música online desde que debutaron", "Todos ellos son muy talentosos", "Ellos han sido recibido el premio del 'Mejor nuevo artista' en todos los shows del 2014, demostrando un increíble debut". *AMERICA FUSE TV seleccionó a WINNER como uno de los 13 "Top Breakout Artists of 2014", expresando grandes expectaciones en el futuro del grupo. *Fueron invitados especiales en el concierto de Epik High’s “Parade 2014" en Incheon, donde cantaron dos temas de su disco debut, "Empty" y "Different". Además, Mino, Seung Yoon y Seung Hoon colaboraron en la presentación especial del tema 'Born Hater'. *Dispatch y Starcast realizaron sus propios awards sobre lo mejor del 2014 'BEST OF 2014, otorgándole a WINNER y a BTOB el premio 'Not being able to stay still Award'. *Registraron el segundo más alto de índice de audiencia durante el especial de 5 horas del concierto de año nuevo transmitido por Hunan TV. El primer lugar en sintonía se lo llevo una colaboración musical de artistas chinos. *Después de su presentación en “Hunan TV New Year Countdown Concert 2014-2015”, WINNER se convirtió en la palabra más buscada en Sina Weibo y Weibo SNS. Otra de las palabras más buscadas fue "MINO" convirtiendo la frase "Mino TV" en el trending de la noche. *Fueron nombrados en un articulo realizado por MTV IGGY, "MTV IGGY: WINNER’s K-Hip-Pop Clobbers the Competition". *WINNER se encontraba dentro de los nominados al "Artista de la semana" realizado por MTV IGGY el 3 de enero de 2015. El 09/01 MTV IGGY confirmó que *WINNER ganó el primer lugar con un más del 50% de las votaciones. *Dentro del círculo de artistas y el mundo del espectáculo han sido apodados como "Monster rookies" y "'The Rookies Awards Collectors". *Un total de 13.500 fans asistieron al "WWIC 2015" en China, realizado en las ciudades de Beijing (4.000 local fans), Shangai (6.500 local fans) y Shenzhen (3.000 local fans). *El 31 de enero WINNER realizó su primer fan meeting en Seul dentro de las giras de 'World Wide Inner Circle Conference 2015', reuniéndose con un total de 10.000 fans que llenaron el 'Olympic Gymnastic Stadium' con sus lienzos y light sticks. *Algunos compañeros de su agencia como Akdong Musician, Lee Hi, Epik High, G-Dragon realizaron covers de su cancion Sentimental. *Taehyun fue alabado por la composición de Baby Baby al experimentar con bars complejos como el 6/8 sin tener la mayor experiencia en este campo musical y además por sufrir de hipoacusia en su oído izquierdo, lo que dificultaría en su labor de compositor. *Mino y Seung Yoon participarán de un programa en Batle idol (programa Chino) como productores junto a Zico y Jay Park, siendo los representantes de Corea del Sur. El objetivo del programa es dar pautas acerca de como hacer buena música de diferentes maneras. *Tras su aparición en un capítulo del popular programa Chino Happy Camp, WINNER se posicionó en #9 como uno de los grupos con más fans. *Fueron recibidos en su llegada a China por una multitud enorme de fans que ocuparon gran parte del aeropuerto y corearon el nombre del grupo mientras ellos caminaban a la salida. Tras los incidentes ocurridos por la aglomeración de fans, en su segunda llegada para el evento de KKBE en China, se pusieron guardias de seguridad que impidieron el paso a muchas fans haciendo más ordenado el recorrido del grupo dentro del aeropuerto *En un hanteo del mes de Marzo, WINNER se posicionó en 8vo lugar como mejores ventas de album con su serie EXIT:E lanzada en febrero. *Jinwoo, Seung Yoon y Mino asistieron al concierto de Block B para apoyarlos. Así mismo P.O asistió al concierto de EXIT Tour. *Los niños de Half Moon Friends participaron en uno de los conciertos que se dieron en Seúl. *El patinador artístico Misha Ge ganador de 7 medallas internaciones, utilizó I'M YOUNG para su nueva coreografía en All that Skate 2016. Uno de sus entrenamientos fue posteado en su cuenta de Instagram la cuál fue respondida por Taehyun días después.https://www.instagram.com/p/BFe4umvHH5F/ *El 15 de junio, una vez lanzado su mini-album digital Japonés EXIT:E quedo #1 en iTunes en categoría K-Pop. *Global-IC se molestaron con YG Entertainmet por haber cambiado el post de Facebook donde solo aparecen los 4 integrantes activos, algunos diciendo que debió haber esperado para cuando hicieran comeback, ademas, también por el corto plazo que había pasado desde que anunciaron su salida. *El 27 de Marzo del 2017 se publico el primer teaser de Fate Number For siendo su primer comeback como un grupo de 4 miembros. *WINNER ocupa el 4to y 6to lugar entre los grupos masculinos de Kpop con más número de países con No. 1 en el TOP de ventas de álbumes digitales en iTunes. (4to:30 países OTF /6to: 24 países FNF) *Son el primer grupo de chicos en llegar a los 100 millones de stream mientras siguen dentro del chart de GAON, récord logrado con Really Really. *Mino, Jinwoo y Hoon han entrado a salas de chat "silenciosas" de Kakao (en las cuales solo se deben enviar fotos ya que esta prohibido escribir) relacionadas con ellos, donde compartieron fotos y mensajes con las fans. La primera vez que Hoony entró al chat fue eliminado por enviar una foto de JYP. 'Enlaces' *WINNER Pagina Oficial - Corea *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *WINNER Weibo *WINNER Pagina Oficial - Japón *Instagram Instagram Personales *Jin Woo *Seung Hoon *Mino *Seung Yoon 'Galería' Winner01.jpg Winner.02.jpg Winner03.jpg Winner04..jpeg Winner05.jpeg WINNER06.jpg WINNER07.jpg WINNER08.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' WINNER - Empty|Empty WINNER - Color Ring|Color Ring WINNER - SENTIMENTAL|Sentimental WINNER - BABY BABY|Baby Baby WINNER - REALLY REALLY|Really Really WINNER - FOOL|Fool WINNER - 'LOVE ME LOVE ME' M V|Love Me Love Me WINNER - 'ISLAND' M V|Island WINNER - ‘EVERYDAY’ M V| Everyday 'Japón' WINNER - Empty (Japanese Ver)|Empty (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - Color RIng (Japanese Ver)|Color Ring (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - BABY BABY (Japanese Ver.) M V|Baby Baby (Japanese Short Ver.) WINNER - SENTIMENTAL (Japanese Ver.) M V|Sentimental (Japanese Short Ver.) WINNER - REALLY REALLY (Japanese Ver.) M V| Really Really (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - FOOL (Japanese Ver.) M V| Fool (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - LOVE ME LOVE ME (Japanese Ver.) M V| LOVE ME LOVE ME (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - ISLAND (Japanese Ver.) M V| ISLAND (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:YGEX